Digidestined of Darkness
by Darkwolfmon
Summary: What if there was another digidestined that came before the others?And a different digimon? Read and review.


Digidestined of Darkness

'Why do I feel so alone, oh yeah I remember I don't have any friends they all pretended to be, just because I was popular. I hate being this way.' I thought.

Hello my names Danielle A. Takarachi and I'm 12 years old. I live here outside Obadai, I live in a huge apartment it's very beautiful. In my bedroom its dark I always seem to be there, I just feel so alone even with my parents, they always try to cheer me up but it doesn't work.

It was summer a get time to have fun for me its not.

"Danielle, come here please!"My mother called. I got out of my room and saw my parents at the front door dressed like they were going shopping or something.

"Yes, what is ii?" I asked. "Your mom and me are going to go do some wrens, ok.""Yes, and you stay here ok." They said. I was surprised, 'There actually going to leave me here? They _**never**_ leave me alone!' I thought.

"That's a first you guys never leave me alone even for shopping. Is there something I need to know?" I questioned them. They looked at me strangely, "Why know Danielle we just thing you're old enough to take care of yourself" My mom said sincerely, "That's right. Besides…you always like being alone, don't you…?" My dad said sadly. I was quiet for a minute and then sighed, "Right…so how long are you guys going to be gone?" I asked quietly.

"About 2 hours or so, anyways we got to go now bye." My mom said as she hugged me tightly and so did my dad. They hugged me for 2 minutes longer then I expected.

"Bye…" I said quietly. I saw them walk out the door, but I also saw a sad and regretting look on both their faces and they closed the door leaving me there. I stood there for a few seconds with a confused look then shaked the feeling away.

"I guess I'll just watch TV." I sighed and walked to the living room and sat down.

_1 hour and a half later_

It was already 2:30 and I was _**bored**_ my parents were still out and they haven't called ether. I was watching a show about ice skating. To tell you the truth I use to be an ice skater seen I was 7 but I stopped when was 9 because I broke my leg in a hard, painful way and because I lost I never lost a single one until that time. I was in a cast for a year and that's how I lost my friends even though they only pretended to be my friends they counted on me and I failed them. My leg still hurts till this day I'm not allowed to be in sports cause my parents would worry.

As I went back to the show it suddenly changed to the news. It was talking about a crash, I hope no one got hurt.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you to this accident that just happened moments ago!"the reporter said. "Apparently in this accident I could tell that no one survived. There were two people in one car that were going to go at a street light but sadly they didn't see the big truck heading there way and the truck impacted with the car!" the camera zoomed in at the car._

'Hey that looks likes my parent's car!' I thought and laughed slightly, 'No, no that can't be my parents car it just can't.'

"_The two people seemed to be a man and a woman. The man's name is Daniel Takarachi he instantly got killed at the collision and woman named Esmi Takarachi got killed as the car started to roll out of control." They showed a picture of my parents and continued to show the crash._

I just stood there shocked, I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I was shaking, 'No, no please do let it be true,' But it was there no other people with those names or looks. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and began to cry. I always thought darkness show no pain but I guess I was wrong I always felt pain ever sinceI was 9 till now.

Then I heard a knock on the door, my violet eyes snapped(I have violet eyes forgot to mean hen)and I got up with a smile on my face that's a first. I ran to the door and opened it happily.

"Okaa-san, Otou—"I stopped as I looked at was not my mom or dad. Standing there was a police officer with a sad look.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked.

"Are you,_ Danielle A. Takarachi _?" he questioned.

"Yes that's me." Please don't say what I think you'll say.

He sighed, "I'm sorry kid but your parents got killed in a car accident they didn't survive I'm sorry I really am." He said sadly. **No. **I felt those tears again but didn't let them show, "Oh…"

"Do you have someone to look after you if not here's a pamphlet for an orphanage to go to and my card." He handed me a pamphlet and a card with his name and number. I am _**not**_ going to an orphanage!

"Yeah I have someone to take care of me thanks for telling me about this." I said my voice almost cracking. "Ok well good-bye I hope you feel better." Like that will ever happen.

I closed the door and looked at the papers in my hand I walked to the kitchen and throw the papers away roughly and ran to living throwing myself on the couch crying my heart out. I was always dark hearted I've never felt so alone until today.

_2 hours later_

I decided to go for a walk in Obadai Park. I was wearing a black and purple mixed shirt, a neckerchief the same color as my shirt, black gloves, and blue jeans. It was a 30 minute walk to there, as I walked to my favorite place in park I kept seeing many families together, kids playing with there friends, and many of them around the ones they care for. I felt so out of place I could tell my eyes were a dark violet now and I dug my hands in my pocket and walked to a more secluded area.

When I got there I saw a pond with no one there, this place is the only place I could truly think and be at peace. I sighed, 'Why do I lose so much first the championships for ice skating and break my leg, then I lost my friends that pretended to like me, and now I lost my parents forever. The _Darkwolf_ is now alone(it was my stage name).

Then I felt something cold and wet on my shoulder, "Huh?" I looked up and saw that it was snowing. I made a weird look, "How could it snow in summer?" I sighed, when is the weather manever right.

I sat down and let the snow fall on me I wasn't cold at all, I looked at the pond then at the sky, "Sometimes I wish I had someone to protect and someone to protect me….Huh?" I saw something in the sky that looked like a small comet and saw it was heading straight towards me!

"Ahhhh!" I yelled and throw myself to the other side the next thing I knew I was covered in snow. I got up and saw the thing on the ground I walked towards it and gasped as it started the float. I caught it and looked at it, it looked like some device it was a black color. "What is this?" then I heard a roar and looked at the pond as a huge wave came I tried run but the next thing I knew I was falling, I screamed and then I was knocked out.

I moan as I felt headache I tried to open my eyes but as I did I saw big animal on me, I finally opened my eyes at this and looked at the animals violet eyes.

"Hello." It said. I screamed and backed away from it until I hit a tree for once I was actually scared.

"W-who are you?" I asked. It smiled happily at me, "I'm Darkwolfmon your digimon and your partner I'm so glad I finally get to see you oh I'm so happy it's you!"She said as she jumped in happiness. I looked at her appearance .

She had light grey fur, gold metal paws and normal wolf legs with black fur from her feet, she had top metal fur on her top tail, black ears, she also had short bangs and violet eyes. This wasn't a normal wolf 1 she has metal on her and 2 she can TALK!

I turned my head but my eyes never left her. Darkwolfmon finally stopped jumping and walked towards me. I then panicked.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said scared, she gave me a weird look. "Hurt you, I would never hurt you, you're my digidestined, my partner, and most importantly my best friend. I've been waiting my whole life just to see you Danielle!"

"You know my name?" I questioned. She nodded, "I never left my post for anything I trained and trained to get stronger for you. Hahahahah!" when she laughed I realized something best friend and she knows me I bet she just like everyone else I've met. I looked at my surroundings and realized I wasn't in the park anymore.

I looked at Darkwolfmon she stopped laughing and said, "Anyways welcome to the Digital World." I raised an eyebrow and got up. I looked at her she was at least up to my legs, I have to get home and away from her.

I began to walk away. I heard Darkwolfmon say, "Huh?" and began to hear her follow me. "Hey, Danielle where are you going?" She asked me as she caught up to me.

"Going to find my way back home and away from _you_!" I hissed, but for some reason she didn't seem offended. "But Danielle you can't go off on your own there many wild digimon out there I have to be with you at all cost a—"I interrupted her, "Look I don't care, you must have the wrong Danielle besides I don't need you I can take care of myself."I said and continued to walk she looked at me but then followed me again. I sighed angrily why cant she leave me alone.

_2 days later in the digital world_

2 days, 2 _**whole**_ days here and I can't seem to fine anything or anyone just forest and more forest. Darkwolfmon kept following me the entire time at night she would tell me these stories I didn't understand, and kept trying to tell me I was her partner it was stupid why can't she see that I'm not the girl she looking for.

It was probably 5 o'clock I can't ready tell my phone isn't working at all. "AHH I'm Never going to find my way home!"I yelled. Darkwolfmon chuckled, "You know Danielle I never knew _this _is how you reacted at times." That's it!

"Would you please just leave me alone!" I screamed at her. She looked up at me, I was mad why can she just leave."Look Darkwolfmon, I don't need you and you don't need me, I never meant to come here in the first place so leave me ALONE!"

"But you're my friend Danielle I can't just abandon y—" I interrupted her. "Yes you can it's that easy, I've always been alone I never had any real friends they all used me they never cared, and I don't either anymore!" I yelled at her and took out the digivice that's what it was called and threw it to the floor which landed in front of Darkwolfmon. She looked at it then at me, "But Danielle…"

"I don't need you, I don't need _anyone_. So..just..leave..me..ALONE!" I yelled at her and turned around and ran, 'I sorry Darkwolfmon but you don't deserve a friend like me.' I thought, as I ran.

_With Darkwolfmon_

I saw her run from me I saw tears glittering in her eyes. I looked at the black digivice on the ground and picked it up with my tail.

I looked at were Danielle ran to. "If that is your wish then it'll be my honor….not!" I said and began to follow her. 'I can't let anything happen to you Danielle.'

_With Danielle 2 hours later_

I walked having my heads in my pockets. 'Maybe I was too rough on Darkwolfmon…no she deserves a better partner.' I thought. Then I heard something in some bushes, I narrowed my eyes. 'Darkwolfmon'

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" I said to the bush. Then I gasped as I saw a black lion step out this time I was _**really **_scared. "W-who are-" I didn't get to finish the question as he was about to hit me but I ducked in time.

"My name is Darkleomon and you are the digidestined of Darkness," he say in a deep voice. "Look I don't know what your talking about you have the wrong girl." I said. But he didn't listen.

"Dark Fist of the Beast King!" he yelled and then hit me which sent me towards a tree almost breaking it.

"Oww." I moaned in pain as I held my head. I saw him walk towards me. I was scared, "What do you want from me?" I said slowly. He didn't answer but he grabbed my right leg the one I broke 4 years ago, I saw his sharp teeth he was about to bite me until I heard something.

"Dark shocker sphere," then I saw a dark sphere with shocks on it hit Darkleomon which blasted he away from me.

Then I saw Darkwolfmon jump out of the bushes with a fierce look on her face, "Leave my friend alone, Darkleomon!" she growled at him. I stared wide eyed at Darkwolfmon, 'She's saving me even after everything that I said to her.' "Darkwolfmon." I whispered.

"So you came to rescue or partner even after the way she treated you. Ha you know you're not strong without her!" Darkleomon said. I have so much guilt.

"I wouldn't care if she the that I was the worst digimon in the world! I love her for being my best friend!" Darkwolfmon yelled. She does mean it, Darkwolfmon.

"Dark Fist of the Beast King!"He yelled launch a fist at her.

"Dark Shocker Sphere!"She yelled launching a sphere at him

Both powers collided but Darkwolfmon's backfired and the power collided wither sending her rolling to the ground, I saw bruises and cuts on her.

"DARKWOLFMON!" I yelled, I saw Darkleomon begin to approach her, "Well, if you don't want me to bite your partner I'll just bite _you!"_ he hissed. I panicked what do I do I saw a large stick next to me, I look back at Darkleomon. I made an angry look at him and picked up the stick.

"Hey! You big lion!" I yelled, he look towards me, "Leave my friend alone!" I said with venom in my voice. "We'll look who decided to actually care for digimon." He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes "Anyone who would give their lives like that, I know they are telling to truth about being my friend!" I said and ran towards him and was about to hit him until he grabbed it and broke it. This is bad. He then punched me in the stomach back to the tree, this time I was starting to get knocked out. He walk towards me and said, "With this bite you yourself will become a digimon: Tigereramon." And he bit me, but for some reason I didn't fell pain I felt some weird feeling inside like data…

He finally let go of my leg and saw him back away, "Good-bye and good luck, " he walked away and disappeared.

I looked towards Darkwolfmon and saw her motionless, I reached out my hand, "Darkwolfmon…" I whispered, and then fell to the ground.

_Later that night_

I finally woke up and saw that it was night I felt pain in my right leg there was already a scar on the place that lion bit me I saw Darkwolfmon still were she was. I whispered her name and began to crawl towards her.

When I got there I saw that her bruises and cuts were gone except one on her snout the was now a scar there, I remember her telling me the digimon can heal fast. I laid her on my lap and rubbed her fur.

"Darkwolfmon I'm am so sorry I really am, I don't deserve a digimon like you. You would give your own life for _**me**_ and I never did anything for you I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I wouldn't care if you were the meanest human in the world I'll always be by your side I'll never leave you alone Danielle. I really care about you there is nothing in the whole digital world that will ever make me leave you. You're my best friend." Darkwolfmon whispered, and fell asleep.

I cried a little after what she said. 'Oh Darkwolfmon.' Then I fell asleep.

_The next morning _

When we woke up I told Darkwolfmon how sorry I was to her and thanked her for being my friend.

"I really am sorry and thank you for trying to save me Darkwolfmon. You are the best digimon here in this whole digital world." I told her. She smiled at me, "You Danielle I will always be by your side no matter what you're my best friend you open up to me and I promise to always keep your secrets." She said sincerely.

I stood there wide eyed the I smiled at her and kelt down and hugged her gently it actually surprised her, there were tears in my eyes, "Thank you Darkwolfmon." I said to her. Darkwolfmon smiled and hugged me back.

I told her what happened after she was knocked out and about the bit she told me that it was a digital bite saying the now I was actually half digimon it felt cool and scary at the same time. Then we heard a crash in the north.

"What was that," "I don't know lets go see."

We were walking for 30 minutes until we heard voices. There was clearing up ahead then when we got there I was shocked I saw other kids with other digimon but they look smaller.

"Whoa there are more kids like you Danielle," "Shhh! Darkwolfmon I'm trying to listen!"

"_My names Tai, this Sora, Matt , Izzy, Joe ,and T.K." he said to the digimon, "There's another girl her names Mimi, I wonder were she is?" he said._

I smiled at least they got along with there digimon."Darkwolfmon come on lets go." I said walking. "But don't you want to meet those kids" she asked. "I do but not yet ok I promise we will but soon I mean they don't even know. And neither do I just there names but I promise we will ok come on."I said walking away. Darkwolfmon by my side, yes thank you Darkwolfmon for being my friend.

Like that digimon said I am the Digidestined of Darkness, and my digimon Darkwolfmon.

*THE END*


End file.
